Deathly Dreams
by Dark Koorime0-0
Summary: rateing just to be safe i wasn't sure about genre so that's wut i put First ever song-fic please don’t flame! This is a one shot written in Kurama’s POV he also has his own apartment.
1. Default Chapter

Summary: First ever song-fic please don't flame!!!!! This is a one shot written in Kurama's POV he also has his own apartment.  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Yu Yu Hakusho. but I so wish I did! Also I do not own any of the songs in this fic 'The day that I die' belongs to Good Charlotte I don't even own the CD my sis does  
  
Death Dreams  
  
One day I woke up  
  
I woke up knowing  
  
Today is the day I will die  
  
I woke up gasping for breath. Ten consecutive dreams! All ways I could die. Very clear. Very precise. I knew today would be the day that I die! I glanced at the clock, 9:46 AM. I was already late for work. So I called them up and told them I was sick. After all today is the last day to live. Today's my last day in Ningenkai; I'll be going to Reikai.  
  
Cash Dogg was barking  
  
Went to the park  
  
And enjoyed it one last time  
  
I walked slowly through the park. Not many people came here. That was why Hiei liked it. I liked it because of all the wild roses that grew there. After awhile I sat down on a bench and took out my cell phone.  
  
I called my mother  
  
Told her I loved her  
  
And I begged her not to cry  
  
Slowly I dialed in the seven digits: 624-3698.  
  
"Moshi, Moshi," came Shorii, my mother's, voice.  
  
"Hello, Mom." I said sounding grave.  
  
"What's the matter, Shuiuchi?" she asked in her motherly tone.  
  
"Nothing," I lied, "I just wanted to call to say that I love you. and whatever happens to me. please don't cry"  
  
"Wha-" she started.  
  
"Please, Mother, just promise me." I begged. the last thing I ever wanted to do was make her cry.  
  
"O-ok I-I'll try not to cry wh-whatever happens." I could tell by the sound of her voice that she thought I was suicidal.  
  
"Good bye" I said.  
  
"Shuiuchi, I love you no matter what, remember that."  
  
"I will mother, you don't have to worry about that.ever" I said and hung up.  
  
I wrote a letter  
  
I said I'd miss her  
  
And I signed that good bye  
  
I left the park and headed to a nearby stationary store and bought some paper and a pen. I wrote:  
  
Dearest Mother,  
By the time you get this I'll most likely be dead. No, I'm not suicidal, I know you thought that as we talked on the phone. My job, my real job that is, requires me to many times leave you and every one else I care about behind for a period of time. I suppose being a spirit detective doesn't actually count as a job because I'm on parole. You might think me insane by now but I assure you I am not. I'm on parole because I helped steal three of Spirit World's most heavily guarded treasures. An orb that can steal children's souls, the Shadow Sword, a sword that san turn anything into a demon when cut, and finally the treasure that cured your illness. The Mirror of Darkness, in exchange for my life you would have been cured. Yusuke, another Spirit Detective, fortunately stepped in and therefore the Mirror was able to grant my wish without taking any one's life. You're probably wondering how I managed to steal these things, when I am a mere human. Well the fact is; I'm not human I'm actually Yoko Kurama, the legendary thief and kintsune. I was fatally injured in Makai, and taking spirit form I hid myself in your unborn child before it could require A proper soul. I was going to leave you when I was ten having my demonic energy restored, but that changed when I was six. That changed my idea of humans entirely, soon I learned to love. I do not wish to elaborate any more. If you have questions, and I'm sure you do, then contact these people: Yusuke Urimeshi, Kazuma Kuwabara, Hiei, Botan, Yukina, Keiko Yukimora, Genkai, and ask Botan to take you to Lord Koenma he can tell you the most. Be forewarned he looks like a toddler but can talk. If you go to Kazuma Kuwabara you should only call him Kuwabara.  
Good bye and love always, your son, Shuiuchi Minnamo AKA Kurama  
  
I looked at my watch 4:03 PM I mailed the letter.  
  
You know the happiest day of my life  
  
I swear the happiest day of my life  
  
Is the day that I die  
  
BEEP! BEEP! Went my communicator.  
  
"Yes, what is it Botan?" I asked when she appeared.  
  
"You have a mission! At Genkai's! Hurry!" Botan said. It sounder important so I hurried there. Running not taking the train. Trains are too slow.  
  
"Hello Kurama-kun!" Yukina greeted cheerfully. I sweat-dropped there was no mission!  
  
"Oi Kurama!" yelled Yusuke "come on over here!" a sat down and as we waited for Hiei the sun started setting.  
  
Can you feel the cold tonight? (the day that I died)  
  
It sets in, but it's alright (the day that I died)  
  
Darkness falls, I'm letting go (the day that I died)  
  
"Hey Shrimp!" Kuwabara obnoxiously yelled, "What took you so long?"  
  
Hiei glared, not that Kuwabara noticed, "Demons" he said simply.  
  
"Kuwa-koi!" Yukina said as Kuwabara got another glare, "Don't be so mean to Hiei-kun what has he ever done to you?" at that Kuwabara shut up he had been ranting about how he is 'the number one punk at Sariaski High'. Normal stuff. We talked about the stupid stuff we had done in the past.  
  
All alone, but I feel fine (the day that I died)  
  
We took a drive and  
  
We drove through DC  
  
To see the places we lived  
  
We talked about all the places we ever lived.  
  
Long conversations  
  
We talked of old friends  
  
And all the things that we did  
  
Summer nights  
  
Drunken fights  
  
Kuwabara even admitted to getting drunk once. We talked of the mistakes we made.  
  
Hiei surprised everyone by saying suddenly when we were talking about the mistakes we made, "The biggest mistake of my life." he paused glancing at Yukina before continuing, "was getting my jagan."  
  
Mistakes we made  
  
Did we live it right?  
  
You know the happiest day of my life  
  
I swear the happiest day of my life  
  
Is the day that I died  
  
Can you feel the cold tonight? (the day that I died)  
  
It sets in, but it's alright (the day that I died)  
  
An ice cold pain shot through my hart, making me grip the spot over my chest were my hart was. I screamed out in pain, buckling over and onto the ground.  
  
Darkness falls, I'm letting go (the day that I died)  
  
My world started spinning as it got darker and the frantic cries of 'Kurama!' fainter and fainter.  
  
All alone but I feel just fine  
  
You know the happiest day of my life,  
  
I know the happiest day of my life  
  
I swear the happiest day of my life  
  
Is the day that I die  
  
I couldn't see and with my last breath I said, "I love you all, especially you, Botan" and I slipped away forever.  
  
Can you feel the cold tonight? (the day that I died)  
  
It sets, but it's alright (the day that I died)  
  
Darkness falls, I'm letting go (the day that I died)  
  
All alone, but I feel fine  
  
Did I live it right?  
  
(day that i die)  
  
I hope I lived it right  
  
(day that i die)  
  
Did I live it right?  
  
(day that I die) Did I Live it right?  
  
I Hope I lived it right  
  
(day that I die) now I Lived it right ~ * ~ * ~ ~  
  
*  
  
~  
  
*  
  
~ * ~ * ~  
  
*  
  
~  
  
*  
  
~ * ~ * ~ ~  
  
*  
  
~  
  
*  
  
~ * ~ * ~  
  
*  
  
~  
  
*  
  
~ PLEASE have mercy! I got the song stuck in my head and I coulden't stop thinking 'that sounds like something Kurama would do!' so here it is. *cowews waiting for noting but flames to come* 


	2. come on people!

Come on people! Flame me! Praise me something! I don't care! T_T please?  
  
Hiei: please do she's getting annoying!  
  
Yukina: ok whatever just make DKO-O-sama stop crying 


End file.
